Patent Literature 1 discloses an arranging structure of a wire harness that is adopted in a hybrid automobile or electric automobile. A connection structure of the wire harness is also disclosed. In the below, the structures are described with reference to FIG. 29.
In FIG. 29, a hybrid automobile 1 has an automobile interior 6 having a driver seat 3, a front passenger seat 4 and a rear seat 5 at a rear side of an engine room 2. The engine room 2 is provided with an engine 7, a motor 8 and an inverter 9. The motor 8 and the inverter 9 are connected by a motor cable 10. The inverter 9 is connected with an end of a wire harness 11. The other end of the wire harness 11 is connected to a battery 12 (a battery pack) that is provided between the driver seat 3 and the front passenger seat 4 of the automobile interior 6.
The wire harness 11 includes two high voltage electric cables 13. Ends of the respective high voltage electric cables 13 are provided with terminals 14. The terminals 14 are engaged and fixed to a terminal block 15, which is provided to a rear side of the battery 12 (or junction block interposed between the battery 12 and the terminals), by bolts 16. The wire harness 11 is arranged at a lower side of a floor, which is to be a ground surface side of a floor panel 17. Also, the wire harness is retracted into the automobile interior 6 via a through-hole 18 of the floor panel 17. The through-hole 18 is arranged at the rear of the battery 12. The wire harness 11 retracted into the automobile interior 6 is arranged with being bent toward the front.